Safe but not healed
by xion000
Summary: What if Kilgharrah didn't heal Merlin in "The Kindness of Strangers" ? Find him and place him back in the forest yes, but heal him? No, instead he left Merlin be to found.*Spoilers for Series 5 episode 10* No Slash.
1. Shot

The sharp arrow embedded itself deeply into the young warlock's side, deep enough to stop any blood from coming out, not even a drop. The boy hardly noticed anything going on, he just simply swayed around not noticing Finna's eyes flash gold as she shot the man backwards, he felt no pain but he knew he was hurt, his eyes were blurring, the world was swaying. He looked down to his side though he knew he shouldn't as his breathing became raspy and he began losing energy. He looked up, his eyes glancing past Finna who looked saddened yet very angry as his knees gave up and he fell to the ground gasping.

Finna placed her arms around his waist as his hand clasped onto her shoulder becoming more and more weak. The blood from the wound couldn't get out and it needed to. Finna gripped his arm ,over his elbow and slowly lowered him down.  
"Lie back," she said.

Merlin did as he was told letting out a gasp of pain as his back hit the ground letting his head loll around, his eyes unfocused. Finna looked upwards glancing around then back to the injured boy as he kept lifting up his head and gasping.

"They wont be alone." She looked at the boy's side and nodded sympathy washing over her as she knew what she was about to do would hurt the boy immensely. Merlin looked to the side wondering what was going on. Finna clenched her mouth shut tightly grasping the arrow and without a second thought or warning, yanked the arrow out causing Merlin to let out a strangled yelp filled with pain. His face screwed up in pain as the blood freely seeped out from the small yet deep hole in his side. Finna looked at him with no expression.

"Morgana must not find you." She looked up as she inwardly cursed at herself, she knew the boy needed rest yet they had to move, or Morgana would know Merlin was Emrys and they would both most likely be killed. Merlin winced as he unsheathed his sword, digging it lightly into the ground lifting himself up letting out a gasp of pain as the wound punished him for moving. Finna placed a hand behind his back knowing he could hardly move as he tried with all his strength to stand , he also knew they couldn't stick around for long, Finna was right, there would be more soon and they had to move, but where?

"Where can we go?" His voice was laced with pain.

Finna looked up and around then back to Merlin. "I know a watch tower on the other side of the Valley." Merlin stood, his face screwed up in pain trying not to scream yet he winced and yelped as he stood, Finna barely supporting him as her mind trailed off somewhere else before snapping back to reality as she noticed that Emrys to be could hardly get up any further without her help . "Can you walk?" Her voice showed no concern yet panic, if he couldn't walk they would be found and killed and she still had much to tell him. Merlin took deep raspy breathes before even trying to reply.

"Yeah..I think so." They were both rather surprised how strong his voice sounded, that was a good sign. He began to turn around, wincing as he did before Finna tried to help.

"It's not far." She wanted the boy to feel better, so saying they didn't have far left was a good way she thought. The warlock placed his hand over the wound with Finna gently holding onto his arm as they began walking away with many stumbles and almost 'falling flat onto your face' falls from Merlin. His breathing became worse as they continued , his face paled and sweat formed on his brow. He was becoming more and more weak and neither of them knew how much longer he could out without becoming a dead weight to Finna and maybe not waking up.

* * *

Okay so I only did it to here because I'm still thinking on who should find Merlin in the forest...Hmmm... x3. I hope you liked it and I know I likely made speech mistakes and action mistake. I missed out a line that Merlin said when he as trying to get up because no matter how many times I repeated that bit I couldn't figure out what he said. Oops. Anyway, I hope you liked it and aren't angry with me for only doing what the episode showed. I'm rather annoyed how long it looked in Word Pad but how short it is on here... Anyways, thank you and bai.

Thank you to Beta

Fury Seven Kerrigan 


	2. Found me

Okay so I'm REALLY happy with the reviews and everything so thank you to everyone who read/viewed (Traffic Graph says 530 :ooo YAY) . I have decided to try and post a chapter everyday seeming as though I day dream up ideas x3. I'm going to skip what happened when Finna and Merlin headed off towards the watchtower and go straight into when the Dragon picked up Merlin, I hope that's okay and if many of you prefer it with that missing bit I will write a chapter on it and post it x3. I did edit the last chapter to add in that missing piece Merlin said because some of you knew what it was so thank you for that. I also changed the Summary because as someone pointed out I left the name of The Dragon out.  
I don't own anything other than the idea ( I may add my own character later). I apologize for anything misspelled what the character says from the episode was wrong ( with Merlins spells I'll make them up myself and put a translation at the end (it will be in Old English/Welsh)). I'm also sorry for any character which is OOC. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

~No ones POV~

*On the Watch Tower Roof*

Merlin knew his life was fading, he felt weak and his body was burning in pain. He needed out, he needed to get down from the roof but he didn't know how,. He fought against the darkness as he faded in and out of it but not fully , yet. He needed to be found or something otherwise he would die there and knowing Morgana she'd set fire to the watch tower so no-one could trace her there .Just as he was about to let the darkness take him as a victim he remembered a way out. He sucked in air and began mumbling the ancient words.

"Ic bonnan ge eald draca" he took another breath which was filled with pain he continued though not knowing if he could finish the summon " eower fultumian ic bepurfan, nu." The last word broke and became weak as the darkness engulfed the warlock just as the Ancient Dragon swooped in over the boy taking him into his claws gently before yet again flying off.

-Scene Change, Forest Floor-

When Merlin woke the sun was high in the sky shining bright down onto the leaves and flowers making the yellow buttercup petals shine in the light like mini sun's themselves. His skin was pale and there was sweat shining on his forehead, his side was burning like never before and he knew he could die and any moment, he felt the darkness tugging onto him again wanting to make him sleep more and more, he wanted to sleep though yet he knew he couldn't he needed to get out of here. He awkwardly lifted himself onto his elbows still covering the hole in his side , the warm sticky blood lacing his fingers. A scream lodged in his throat as he sat up before the whole world span in front of his eyes and his head hit the cold,wet forest floor. He sighed in frustration and tried again with the same result. He was just about to give up and let the darkness pull him into it's depths when he heard a voice yell. He knew he didn't get the whole sentence , but tried to figure out what they meant by "A body over looks pain, who it? Morgana's men?" Merlin then knew what they meant, it was one of the patrol knights, sounded like Gwaine to be honest and he thought that Merlin was one of Morgana's men.

How wrong he was. He heard leaves be kicked and crunch as they made their way over to him when he heard a new voice. "It's Merlin! I thought you took him back to the bridge!" Arthur. Arthur was here, oh God no. What would he say? Mordred told them that he escorted Merlin to the bridge! Dammit! Now what?

A soft voice spoke in Merlin's ear as he felt slight pressure on his right shoulder."Hey Merlin can you hear me?" That was Gwaine, since when did Gwaine have such a calm voice? Gwaine was usually full of himself and always getting drunk , yes he cared and everything but Merlin didn't know how much he did. He needed to tell them he was okay,but he wasn't...he had an arrow ripped out of his side, walk God knows how many stairs all while running. Yeah he's okay. He let a groan slip his lips only loud enough for Gwaine to hear him, he figured a pained groan like that and even Gwaine could figure out he's hurt. He winced as cloth , most likely Gwaines cloak, brushed the pounding would. "Guys, I think he's hurt and I'm pretty sure he's sick." Just as Gwaine finished a cold harm was placed on his clammy forehead and he unconsciously leaned into the touch liking how the coldness cooled his burning skin down. " Yep, he's got a fever. We need to take him back to Gaius Arthur. Now."

Merlin noticed the panic lacing Gwaines voice and he felt sorry, he didn't mean to be hurt, he didn't mean to panic anyone, he needed to tell them not to worry because he's fine so they could continue with their job of patrol, he gained enough energy to try and tell . "I'm okay, you should leave , I'm fine ,just tired, go." Well that's what he wanted to say but instead it came out something like "M kay, yosould eave, m'fin ust ired, go." He got frustrated with himself, how were they supposed to understand that?

"You're not fine Merlin so don't even pretend! I knew we should of taken you back ourselves and now we have to take you to Gaius because you wouldn't stay put, you had to go didn't you? Your lucky your a half -decent servant otherwise I would've fired you ages ago!" Merlin tried not to laugh, he was dying and all Arthur could do was nag him, he failed though and laughed but it was so quiet and weak it could hardly class as a laugh. He winced as the movement strained the wound causing it to stretch a little. Seeing as Merlin was actually really hurt and could barely move he decided it was time to become serious and act, fast. "Percival , help Merlin up will you? He doesn't weigh much so it wont be too hard. Oh and carry him will you? Back to the castle to Gaius." Merlin groaned knowing what was coming. Percival nodded as he headed over to the bleeding Merlin and placed one arm under the weak boys head and the other under his knees and Merlin took a breath before Percival lifted him up , the breath didn't help though as he screamed out the wound protesting to be lifted so fast.

Just as the scream died out and Merlin was left whimpering as the wound bled more and became more sore caring Gwaine spoke up again in a reassuring tone as they began walking towards the castle. "It's okay Merlin, You'll be okay, I promise. Can you tell us where it hurts?"  
Merlin laughed inwardly , where it hurts? Everywhere! It hurts ,hurts, hurts, HURTS. He yelped as Percival jolted him a little before mumbling out a small "sorry".

Merlin looked at Gwaine preparing to answer his question with glanced over eyes . "Side." Gwaine nodded looking at the wrong side for the wound. "Other." Gwaine looked up realizing what Merlin was on about and carefully lifted up the boys shirt wincing as he saw how sore the wound was, it was an angry red still spilling blood, not so much but still was.

"Arthur it looks like a arrow wound." Arthur nodded taking off his cloak and placing it over the now shaking Merlin while they still walked getting closer and closer towards the castle, closer to Gaius, closer to getting Merlin help.

"Percival, be gentle with him, the wound's pressing against you, any jolt will hurt him so make them jolts as small as you possibly can okay?" Arthur was worried but he tried to hide all signs of it while talking to his men, he needed to be calm and calm he would be , Merlin needed help and Merlin would get it.

They approached Gaius's chambers not bothering to knock and just walked in as Gaius spun around from his book about curing killing poisons to see who would intrude him at this hour. He noticed a body in the arms of Percival and hoped with all his might it wasn't Merlin. That hope was crushed when he saw the pale, sickly , unconscious form of his ward.

* * *

Okay so there's that x3. I hope you liked it and as I said before, if any of you would like it better with the part in the tower then just PM me or review about it. I hope I did good with nothing to base it on and Gwaine wasn't too out of charcter... Please review~ Thank you.  
Translations:  
"Ic bonnan ge eald draca eower fultumian ic bepurfan, nu." - I summon you ancient dragon, your power I need, now. ( Old English. )


	3. Infection

My God, I'm really happy with the results of the views, there over 2000 already! Thank you too all the followers , reviewers , favoritures and viewers. I've decided that I know whats going to happen and I know that the chapters will differ majorly in length depending how tired I am, seeming as I have school and I'm at that year with finals blah blah oh the joy. I think I'm going to do review responses, so today I'll do 2 ( picked at random by my sister ).

**_imafanoftoomanythings say's_**_- YAY! That was really good :) I think what you did was perfect, and it was really cool how you had Gwaine think he was one of Morgana's men, haha i laughed so much :) It was a really good description of Arthur too, because of how he's worried but won't show it. I think if you did something of Arthur's POV in the next chapter, it would be really good. Loving this story :) can't wait for the next chapter_

**Hehe thankies so much for the positive review, I'm glad someone found that amusing as I hoped , again thank you , I didn't think I did Arthur too well, he's my weak point.**

_**peachmikey11 say's**__- THIS IS THE FIC I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR! I needed this after that ep...there was so much more potential in it then what they did. PLEASE UPDATE SOON_

**YAY! I'm glad you found what you were looking for, I was a little dissapointed to find none others where Merlin doesn't get healed even though it's only been 3 days since the ep. I'm glad you like.**

Well I should shut it and get on with the story to be honest.

I don't own anything other than the idea ( I may add my own character later). I apologize for anything misspelled what the character says from the episode was wrong ( with Merlins spells I'll make them up myself and put a translation at the end (it will be in Old English/Welsh)). I'm also sorry for any character which is OOC. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3- Infection

Gaius swallowed seeing his ward looking so weak and sick, he checked him over quickly by scanning Merlin with his eyes and froze when he noticed the boys side. It was no longer just blood red, it was dirty and swollen, it didn't look better than when it first happened , in fact it looked much worse but how was Gaius supposed to know this? Gaius gently moved a piece of strand hair back to where it should be off Merlins forehead and as his thumb brushed against the skin he felt the heat radiating off him, a fever for sure.

Gaius coughed, clearing his throat and looked between Arthur and Gwaine who were the only two that refused to leave and Gaius couldn't force Arthur to and Gwaine was well..Gwaine. Gaius sighed before beginning to tell the two young men what was going on with Merlin.

"So, Merlin's wounds become very infected and I need to un-do that , but to do that I need to make a anti-infection potion .**(/I couldn't think of what to call it xD./)**" They two young males nodded in understanding as Gaius continued. "I then need to directly pour it into the wound, which will be very painful for him seeming as though Merlin isn't fully unconscious yet." They both slowly nodded , this time unsure. They didn't want to cause Merlin more than than he was already in but they had to , it was the only way.

Gaius smiled weakly to the two males before walking off to the messy table he has for a work desk. He picked up a few herbs, a green liquid as well as a black one and mixed the two liquids together as they let off a fine trail of smoke . He added the now crushed herbs making the liquid pop quietly. The colour was now a dark brown, murky colour and was odorless Gaius walked over to the end of the room picking up a pale pink flower, bit it, chewed and then spat into the potion ((/ okay it sounds disgusting I know but I had to do something!/)) and watched as it turned clear and thin like water and anyone would mistake it to be if it was for the thin visp of gold directly in the middle of the solution. Gaius nodded seeming rather pleased with his work and headed back over to Merlin whom was now shifting in obvious discomfort.

"As I said, this will hurt him so Gwaine may you hold his legs down?" Gwaine nodded before walking over the the boy and placing his arms over the top of Merlins legs pinning them down. Gaius turned to Arthur who had his arms crossed over each other looking at Merlin with much worry in his eyes.

"Arthur, can you hold his shoulders " Gaius asked Arthur to do this instead of Gwaine because he knew Arthur didn't want to take his attention away from the now looking fragile form of Merlin. He nodded once striding over placing two hands firmly yet gently on Merlin's shoulders as Merlin turned his head to the left trying to escape.

"Once I pour this in the wound he will thrash so be warned." The Knight and young King nodded as Gaius grabbed a cloth from the side and placed it under Merlin's wound and began slowly pouring the liquid in the wound. Nothing. Nothing happened, Merlin didn't change, the wound didn't change. Gwaine and Arthur looked confused and loosened their grip thinking Gaius had been wrong, until a thick dark liquid began coming from the wound and as soon as it began to appear Merlin let out a pained scream.

**_~Arthur POV~ _**

I've never heard such a scary sound before.

Merlin, my servant but not just any servant my friend, was thrashing on a patients bed screaming like someone was torturing him! Maybe that's what he felt like...And it was all my fault, I should of made sure he didn't leave, commanded him to then he'd had have to stay but it's Merlin and he wouldn't listen...Why did he leave anyway? I'll have to ask him when he wakes...If he does...Don't think that! Of course he will, he's half awake now isn't he? Gaius said so. He'll wake.

The screaming stopped as the liquid stopped too. I glanced over at Gwaine who looked scared for once, he never looked scared, not scared when I threatened him for calling me princess , not scared when he's hurt but right now he looks really really scared. I then turned my attention to Gaius whom was mumbling reassuring words to Merlin who had gone almost silent if it wasn't for the whimpers. I put my full attention to Merlin who slowly opened his eyes , they weren't his normal bright, energetic blue, they were pale and dull like all the life had been sucked right out of them.

"Urts" I winced at how vulnerable he sounded, how weak and fragile he looked yet I couldn't help thinking how stupid it was to point out the obvious, why wouldn't it hurt? But then I realized that Merlin never complains when he's sick , hurting or anything so this must be real bad and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt weak and useless yet I kept my voice strong as I smiled at Merlin who was looking up at me now like a lost kitten.

"You're such an idiot, you know that right Merlin." He smiled at that, the way how I didn't change how I spoke his name, he smile was weak and small but it was there. He would be okay. His eyes fluttered closed. I looked up to Gaius in panic and he smiled. Why did he smile?

"He's tired, let him rest okay? You two should rest also, don't want you two to collapse now do we hey?" I had to admit, I was tired and by the looks of it so was Gwaine yet I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving until he's better. Gwaine, you go and rest." Gwaine looked up at me shaking his head, stubborn as always. "That's an order Gwaine." He sighed shaking his head before giving Merlin's hand a squeeze and walking out the chambers.

"Sire you should go rest in your chambers too."

"Like I said, I refuse to leave until he's better. I'll sleep here if I must but I wont leave and you can't force me to." Gaius sighed giving up.

"You can have Merlin's bed then. Now go rest, physician's orders." I sighed this time , giving one last hopeful look at Merlin whom was now sleeping and trotted off towards his room.

* * *

Okay so that's that, I don't know if I'll update tomorrow because I'm tired and I will be more tomorrow but I'll try as soon as I can. Reviews would be lovely x3.  
Sorry for mistakes and the low quality of this, Arthurs my weak point to be honest but I tried. I know I didn't do very good but hey I tried.  
Until next time.


	4. Writers Note

Writers Note.

Okay so don't panic, I'm not putting this here to say I'm ending the fanfiction blah blah because I'm not.

I will update soon I promise but I'm swamped with work from school .

I'm putting this here to ask a silly thing: How do I get a Beta Reader?

Many of you have said for me to get a Beta Reader and I agree I should , yet I have no idea how, could anyone help me? If you can please PM me or Review.

Many thanks.


	5. It all ends here

Sorry for the long time that I took to update, like I said before , school work , I also had to stop my Outsiders fanfiction aswell as this one for a short period of time before school but now I'm on holiday so YAY. This is actually the FINAL chapter for this fanfiction, it all ends here well, really Merlin sadly ends tomorrow ;-; . I dunt want it to end -Goes into corner- This chapter will be really short...

* * *

Review Responses (2):

_**MerlinPsych Says:**_aw, this was sweet! i love how you potrayed arthur, he'd never admit feeling that worried, but he cerrtainly woulld be. nice job!

_Response: _Hehe, thankies, I thought I did a really bad job because he's my serious weak point but thanks.

_**PhoenixViolets Says:**_Great fic so far :3 Take as much time as you need to catch up with your school work and stuff :) Keep up the good work :D

_Response:_ Thank you very much, I'm glad you like.

* * *

**I don't own anything other than the idea ( I may add my own character later). I apologize for anything misspelled what the character says from the episode was wrong ( with Merlins spells I'll make them up myself and put a translation at the end (it will be in Old English/Welsh)). I'm also sorry for any character which is OOC. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

When Merlin woke, the light was bright and the room was empty. He could faintly feel the pain in his side from the arrow and despite this, he smiled. He was back home in his chambers, he wasn't dead and he could still fulfill his duty. He sat up hardly wincing as his side stretched and he got out of the bed walking towards the old door which led into the main chambers. This was where he found Gaius with his head on the table snoring just the slightest bit.

Merlin laughed a little, softly, and walking down the steps he was in such a happy mood, though he had no idea why. He walked over to the door fully dressed and ran to the kitchen noticing it was time to go get Arthur's breakfast.

The journey to his King's room wasn't eventful other than Merlin smiling and greeting everyone he went by, and while some greeted him back, others watched him go by with pure confusion written all over their faces.

Merlin arrived in front of Arthur's chamber doors and didn't bother to knock- he never did and just glided in. He saw that Arthur was actually awake for once and was sitting up in his bed looking as glum as ever. Arthur glanced up to the door looking to see his replacement servant but instead found Merlin there walking towards him and placing the food on his lap.

"Merlin? What?... Why are you here? I wasn't expecting you to be back at work for another week at least? Did Gaius let you come here? Does he know?" He stopped as Merlin chuckled and smiled his goofy grin at him.

"Calm down Sire, I'm perfectly fine" Merlin span around in a circle to prove his point, "see, perfectly fine. No Gaius does not know, seeming as he was asleep and I didn't want to wake hi-"

Before the Warlock could finish his sentence Gaius himself ran into the room huffing from lack of air with an angry look etched on his face. Merlin smiled wider as if he didn't see how angry the Physician looked and gave Gaius a hug. "Gaius! Morning! I thought I'd come and give his royal pratness his breakfast and then I'd go and muck o-" He stopped short as Gaius had hit him around the head with a metal jug shaking his head and tutting as Merlin crumpled onto the floor his head hitting the pillow Gaius hurriedly placed there only moments before.

Gaius looked up to Arthur whom looked rather shocked at Gaius' actions. "Sorry Sire, the potion I gave him has made him a bit loopy, nevertheless he seems to be able to come back to work tomorrow, which is rather surprising as last time I checked- which was just before he went to sleep yesterday- he wouldn't have been able to come back to work until next week. Well it's a good thing. Oh, Sire, could you possibly help me take Merlin back to his bed?"

Arthur was already up and picking the boy up in his arms before Gaius had finished his rambling and shook his head before placing him on his own bed.

"He can stay in here, I have much to do so he'll be alone. And," he added, considering Merlin, "there will be guards so he cannot get out but of course you can check on him. I'd rather him be comfy and safe instead of walking around like the idiot he is." Arthur shook his head again before walking outside with Gaius, who was following, a little shocked at what the King had done for the servant .

Merlin smiled to himself, not fully unconscious, and having heard what the conversation between Arthur and Gauis was about- that he could go back to work tomorrow, back to serving the prat- he finally fell asleep, happy.

**Epilogue:**

Merlin was definitely back to his clumsy self, knocking things over and forgetting things he had to get and do. Gaius still had no idea on why Merlin recovered so well,but then no one did, other than Merlin himself.

_**Magic.**_

* * *

Well , I'm very sorry for anything that didn't go so well or if it seemed rushed it's just it's 11:43PM and I'm shattered, sorry about that.

Thank you EVERYONE who read this, favorited it and followed. A big thank you to Beta Fury Seven Kerrigan whom without, this fanfiction would be filled with mistakes and rambles.

Reviews are still liked x3. Thank you.

I actually wrote this on the 23RD but it needed to be have a beta.

Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. I hope you like tonight's final ever episode of Merlin.


End file.
